


A Sweet Dream

by UselessSaltyFish



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSaltyFish/pseuds/UselessSaltyFish
Summary: 【血源诅咒AU【打tag还不太熟练，就不打太多了





	A Sweet Dream

人们说，亚南曾经是一个文明十分发达的城市，无论是学术、技艺或建筑方面的成就，无不令人称羡。但是她的光辉早已经过去了，现在就只留下阴沉又衰败的城市在苟延残喘。然而，亚南特有的血疗治病的奇迹至今依旧被传颂着，像是腐败的花枝上一朵满是蜜粉的花朵。  
那么，故事从哪里开始呢？

也许从一个外乡的作曲家，为了治愈无救的疾病而来到亚南接受血疗开始吧。

萨列里并不知道，自己起初究竟是怎么被误会成一个猎人的。但是面对街上疯狂的亚南居民和不断扑向他的野兽，他只能用防身的燧发枪和刺剑施以反击。

他曾经试图交流过，可是街道上游荡着的似乎都是些神志失常的家伙，还有一些怪异的、如同狼一般长着深灰色毛发的狂人。躲在屋子里的居民们则一致拒绝在夜里给一个外乡人开门，还一直在说着“猎杀之夜”之类的话语。虽然为了抵御夜间的寒冷和敌人的攻击，萨列里不得不换上了他意外取得到的、亚南人口中所谓的猎人装束，但他坚信自己只是一名作曲家，而且他唯一的想法就只是离开这个地方。

在亚南中心的某条街道上，萨列里听到了琴声。

有人正弹着一首不知名的钢琴曲，旋律之间流淌着哀伤，如同一朵凋零的玫瑰，花瓣散尽，只余尖刺扎进心底。音符被精巧的琴键赋予了形体，如河流一样自然地倾泻，又如泪水一般纯粹而动人。出于职业素养，萨列里当然明白作曲要将情感灌注在音乐之中，但他没有达到如此的境界，也没见过有人达到。所以他听得愣住了，惊诧是什么人在演奏。

所幸的是，这一代并没有野兽出没，却也连一户亮着灯的屋子都没有。除了巷子尽头一间大胆敞着门的屋子里透出了烛台的火光，有个金发的男人正在里面弹奏着一架古旧的钢琴。

无论是他的装束还是那架钢琴本身，都和亚南格格不入。事实上，目前的亚南住民总是给人某种野蛮人的印象，在外乡的风评也并不理想，萨列里很怀疑他们是否还保有着对音乐的喜好。但弹奏者明显不是本地的居民，但即使如此也令人惊讶于他技艺的娴熟——如果那是他自己谱的曲子，那么他应当是名音乐家，而且是名垂千史的那种。

那个人的穿着似乎是某种异乡的礼服。简洁的黑色内里，白色的领巾上扣着一颗不知名类的紫色宝石胸针。宝石的纹路却像是只十字瞳孔的眼球，直视的话会让人有种被盯着的诡异错觉——好像它周围的链子并不是装饰，而是束缚住它的枷锁一样。宽大的外套则随意地披在他身上，盖住了他较为纤瘦的身形，衣襟上倒是有些花哨的琉璃装饰，如同教堂彩窗的点缀。

他明显已经发觉了站在门口的听众，却不紧不慢地结束了他的演奏，才从钢琴前的凳子上站起来，转过身直面萨列里。

金发男人开口说出的第一句话，却听起来十分莫名其妙：

“真稀奇，很久都没再有理智的人类能看到我了。我还以为，我的血已经被榨干了呢。”  
男人的嗓音像是摇起的铃声一样清澈，却不知那铃声召唤着友人还是灾厄。

“您是位音乐家？”

“音乐家？不，我是个……人偶，大概就如同您在梦境里遇到的那位小姐。只是我比她还要精巧许多，所以您才会误认为我是个人类。”

抛开礼貌的问题，萨列里承认对方看上去确实给人一种怪异而非人的感觉。不是因为他的关节也像是猎人梦境里的女性人偶一样是球形，而是他的脸色和皮肤都过于苍白，好似并没有鲜红的血液在那具身躯里流淌。他的两侧耳朵偏上和偏下处的金色头发都卷成了螺旋状，像是伸出来的四根角一样——如果不是这些奇怪的卷儿，那一头金色的长发应当是十分柔顺而漂亮的。而至于那双狭长的蓝绿色的眼睛，它们像是沉静的湖泊，里面则掩盖着什么东西。

“哦，对了，您可以叫我莫扎特。”

“安东尼奥•萨列里。”

灰发的作曲家认为应当对这位会弹钢琴的先生表示尊重，所以向他告知了全名。可对方却用手指抵住了下巴，一副有些为难的样子。

“其实一半的名字就可以了，萨列里……大师？您如果是个音乐家的话，请让我这么称呼。在这种地方把自己完全交出去可不是什么好事……好吧，沃尔夫冈•阿玛德乌斯•莫扎特，所以您也可以叫我沃尔夫冈。”

那个自称人偶的男人向萨列里欠了欠身，脸上挂着微笑。

“我明白您现在也是一头雾水，但是以后我会有事情请您帮忙。这个送给您，您就当做是一件礼物，或是一个诅咒吧。”

交到萨列里手里的是一把钥匙，结构平凡无奇，沾染了些许锈迹。唯一不太寻常的地方是它的齿条较长，像是配套的锁为了锁住什么秘密而不肯轻易被打开。

但是当萨列里想要询问什么的时候，这位莫扎特先生的态度就变得十分恼人了。他全然以自己也是外乡人为借口，关于这个诡异的夜晚，甚至关于他自己的任何信息都含糊其辞，语焉不详。

于是萨列里只好告辞离开。他并没有要求莫扎特同行的理由，如果猎杀之夜像亚南人所说的一样危险的话，他觉得莫扎特应当躲在屋子里，至少能保证安全，只要他将门关紧。

作曲家现在只是一心想要找到离开亚南的方法，直觉告诉他这里危机四伏的氛围已经不容他再等到第二天日出。可是记忆里的来路已经模糊不清，又似乎建筑和道路都较他来的时候有了变动，而致使他迷失在了其中。

街上的怪物根本没完没了。如果不是从前练过剑术，萨列里很怀疑自己能不能在这种环境中存活下来。但是，亚南这个城市似乎本身就有些怪异又疯狂的东西，足够引导任何一个普通人投入杀戮。无论是杀死那些野兽，还是杀人。亚南的血液带着神奇的力量，只要将采血瓶中的血注入自己的身体，就能够治愈所有伤口，甚至令心情都再一次变得愉快起来——那种感觉是让人上瘾的，也足以让人为了掠夺它们而杀戮——甚至于猎杀本身，刀刃切进血肉的触感都足以令人兴奋。也许，就是这一切的疯狂糅合在了一起，使得人们在猎杀之夜拿起了他们所能拿到的一切工具来屠戮他人，镰刀、锤子，哪怕是一根尖利的树桩。

也许正是因为这样，萨列里遇到的那个名为加斯科因的神父才会最终失去了所有理智，变成了只会杀戮的怪兽。但即使是如此，一个活生生的人类在他面前彻底变成了野兽，连同形体都发生了可怖的变化，这件事着实令萨列里感到震惊又困惑。

作曲家厌恶地甩掉剑上肮脏的鲜血。他不得不接受了一个事实，想要离开的话，也许必须更加深入地了解亚南这个城市的秘密。

在得知了教会镇的欧顿小教堂向人们提出庇护的时候，萨列里曾经回头去寻找那位莫扎特先生，却发现琴房依旧大开着门，里面却空无一人。而那架钢琴上落了灰尘、结着蛛网，好像从多年前就不再有人奏响过它似的。

天空中挂着一轮诡异而巨大的白色月亮，似乎它在出现之后，位置就不曾发生变化。而萨列里的怀表坏了，像是有某个齿轮被卡住，使得表针只会停在一个无意义的位置上颤动。以萨列里对时间的感知，从他离开诊所算起，至少应该过去了五个小时。这个夜晚绝对有些不对劲的地方，但是他此刻已经失去了对时间的参照。

他的身体状况也似乎出了点问题。作曲家隐隐地感到自己的胸腔里产生了某种轻微如低温火焰的灼烧感。这带来的莫名焦躁致使他对于明明可以躲开的敌人，却渐渐克制不住自己的杀意。

也许是血液产生了某种排斥作用，但是暂时还可以忍受，萨列里这样想着。

他还记得自己是从外乡而来，而且并不是什么猎人。可是却已经不记起自己究竟是如何来到亚南了。这里阴冷潮湿的雾气似乎渐渐开始侵蚀他的记忆。

作曲家抬起头望着那轮月亮，总觉得似曾相识……突然之间，一阵莫名的恐惧攫住了他的心脏，也令他惊慌地移开了目光——他在那一刻产生了一个诡异又确信的认知：这个夜晚将永远都不会等到日出。

穿过禁忌森林将会到达拜伦维斯的学院。

关于拜伦维斯、治愈教会和凯因赫斯特，萨列里已经多少有了些了解。也许在亚南的文明因为兽化瘟疫而衰败之前，就埋下了这些错综复杂的脉路。作曲家对这些没什么感慨，人们总会有纷争，因为权力、金钱或荣誉，即使竭力躲避也无法避免会陷入其中，他已经再清楚不过了。只是，亚南人好像在用所谓的古神做着研究，似乎也因此触犯了什么禁忌，这是超乎了他常识认知的事情。

他的痛苦也在渐渐加重，灼烧的感觉已经开始蔓延到了四肢，并慢慢侵入了他的骨骼。有时候，他会觉得有什么东西藏在自己体内，正要破开血肉钻出来似的。这种感觉令他恶心，也让他在学院一层见到莫扎特的时候，差点手抖用剑刺向他。

“萨列里大师，您是不是不太愿意注意字条？哦，没关系，您可能只是没有闲心玩这些猜谜的小游戏。嗯，我只是想提醒您记得把蜘蛛干掉，不然您就无路可走了。我喜欢蝴蝶，不太喜欢蜘蛛。”

莫扎特的话听起来依旧如同絮絮叨叨的自言自语，并没有几句有用处。但是见到熟悉的面孔让萨列里稍微感到安心。他努力压下去了一股莫名的杀意。

“莫扎特，您说的蜘蛛……是指什么？”

“到了那片湖您就知道了。但是您的情况看起来不太好——尽快把这个喝下去吧。”

莫扎特递给他了一小瓶血液。那不知是从哪里取得的，竟然发着莹莹的柔和光亮。

“不，莫扎特先生，您不需要做这种事，留着血液也许可以救您的命。”

“萨列里大师，我说过啦~我是个人偶，这东西对我没有用处。”

看到萨列里抱着双臂依旧是一副拒绝的姿态，金发的男人重重叹了口气。然后他突然擅自地抽出了萨列里腰侧挂着的十字形刺剑，在对方惊慌地去阻止之前就用薄薄的刃切向了自己的手腕。

确实没有血液流出来。切口苍白而干净，里面有近似透明的血管和肌肉，却没有鲜红的血液。而当伤口贴合起来，那里又愈合如同崭新一般。名为莫扎特的人偶歪了歪头，向萨列里露出一个狡猾的微笑，把他的剑递还给他。

灰发的作曲家终于将信将疑地打开盖子，把那瓶血倒进了喉咙里。在他的意识变得模糊之前，似乎听到了对方一句无奈的叹息：

“这次的发作果然变得更早了……”

如果说第一次听到莫扎特弹奏的钢琴曲已经令萨列里十分吃惊的话，这次他听到的东西就几乎如同落雷，刺眼的光芒似乎要把萨列里自己所有的才华都照耀得黯然失色。

他在饮下血液后的朦胧之中听到了音乐，比世间所有音乐都要美妙，如同未知未名的语言吟诵的歌曲，又如同一切器乐的集合，即使它纷繁错综而使萨列里一时无法理解全部，有些音色甚至不似由世上存在的事物所发出。

他仿佛看到了星辰、海水，或是最深邃的秘密。它脱离于格式的束缚，却不是因为真正的肆意或是以不拘一格为名的无能，而是因为无论那些音符的主人要填补人间一切音律格式的迷宫，都将是洋洋洒洒、游刃有余。

萨列里看到了一只纯白的四脚兽，外形像是马，额上却生了尖角，柔和又模糊的轮廓像是一团光芒。

那生物至高无上地操纵着所有的音符，如同被音乐之神宠爱着的存在。

不，也许它分明就是音乐神本身。而那份美丽，甚至要让直视光芒之人落下泪水。

……

 

当萨列里从幻象中清醒过来的时候，发觉莫扎特已经离开了。人偶给他的血液里确实蕴藏着某种力量，有效地安抚了他的痛苦，只是那渺远的乐曲还在他的脑中回荡。

他突然想起了什么，再次拿出了莫扎特交给他的那把钥匙，可这时却发生了怪事——它似乎并不与之前相同。钥匙的柄没有任何变化，可齿条凹凸的形状和初次见到时完全不一致。萨列里并没有仔细记忆过它究竟是什么形状，但是由于变化太过于明显，即使只瞥过一眼，也足以发觉异样。这引起了萨列里的怀疑和不安，可出于某种没有必要的责任心，他还是把它收回了自己的口袋里。

由于月傍湖中回溯时间的蜘蛛的死亡，血月终于降临了。而恢复转动的时间正逐渐展露出亚南的仪式最为禁忌和本源的目的——古神需要产生子嗣。

那轮红色而不详的月亮逐渐迫近，好像要把人压垮一样。萨列里敏锐的耳朵捕捉到了一声刚坠地婴儿的啼哭，而他自己却紧接着坠入了一个黑暗的梦境。

梦境之中一片漆黑，只有飘渺暗淡的星辰的光芒，照亮了某种病态的白色触手。它们有点像是他在沼泽里见到过的软体怪物，又有点像吃脑髓的那种家伙伸出的口器——无论什么都不是些美好的回忆。更可怕的是，萨列里在后退试图躲开的时候，发觉它们已经从身后而来，并渐渐缠上了他的脚踝。柔软的触感让他打了个寒颤，想要挣脱却发觉那东西的力道大得惊人。

随即又有两根触手捆缚住了萨列里的手臂，致使他完全被控制了行动。挣扎之中，他的帽子掉了下去，露出了灰色的头发，发丝过长的部分在脑后被一根朴素的黑色缎带扎了起来。这似乎引起了怪物的某种兴趣，它故意挑断了那根带子，使得萨列里半长及肩的头发散了下来，给这个始终一丝不苟又疏远礼貌的作曲家添上了些柔和又脆弱的气质。

触手们熟练地撕开了萨列里紧紧包裹着的衣物——直到那时，萨列里还认为它只是想要吃掉自己。可当一根粗大的触手强行从后穴探进他的身体的时候，他才意识到它真正想要的是什么，然而却只能被撕裂一般的疼痛逼迫得发出痛苦的呻吟。

那怪物并没有进行试探，明显知道这对于人类而言是什么意味，也似乎从一开始就是怀着这样的目的。萨列里窄小的后穴根本不能接纳那么大体积的东西，可触手依旧执意地向里深入，甚至把他腹中柔软的肠子都撑得发疼。  
软体的怪物们挥舞的触肢从来不是看起来那样柔软无害，它们本质都是肌肉组织，绷紧后会变得十分坚硬有力，甚至有些还能够分泌毒液。萨列里恐惧自己是否会从内脏被溶解掉，而惊恐之中，他看到了黑暗里那个操纵着触手的庞然大物，似乎长着一根眼熟的银色尖角，以及一双紫色的十字瞳眼睛。

就在这时，探入萨列里体内的触肢开始一下一下地抽送起来，打断了他的一切观察和思考。

“……”

萨列里只能皱紧了眉，咬着牙承受这番折磨。他不认为这个怪物会对他的言语有什么反应。但是既然它没有明显伤害自己的意图，或许当它满足了之后就会放了自己？作曲家还抱有着这样天真的想法。

只是，渐渐地，有什么不太对劲了起来。除却无法忽视的涨痛，萨列里感到被侵犯着的后穴里产生了某种陌生的快感，一开始只是种不太明显的酥麻，后来则像是温暖的浪潮一样从小腹涌向四肢百骸，让他近乎战栗起来。那种感觉很奇怪，却很舒服，让他几乎希望触手就这样继续地撞进他的身体——这个想法浮现的瞬间，就令萨列里刚刚变得模糊的意识警铃大作，使他又开始疯狂地挣扎了起来。可被触手包围着简直如同陷入了沼泽，完全无法脱身。

那只明显有着智慧的生物正控制着自己的肢端准确地顶弄着人类体内的敏感点。在萨列里耳边响起的无法以人类言语述说的无形声音，则像是某种轻佻的笑。

它的触手似乎是集中于抽送而放松了对人类四肢的控制，萨列里发觉自己能够触及到地面，于是他努力地艰难向前爬去，想要逃离侵犯着他的怪物。透明的汗水顺着他的额头滑下，流进他因为徒劳的挣扎和快感的折磨而疲惫涣散的红色眼睛，又将其中积蓄的生理性泪水带出。可触手却像是在恶劣玩弄他似的，紧随着他，更加深入且加大力道地地捅了他的身体，使得作曲家发出了一声惨叫。

粗大的触手足以让萨列里脂肪层很薄的腹部微微隆起了弧度，完全逃脱不开的刺激与源源不断的强烈快感让他控制不住地呻吟着，可所有的挣扎都只能起到微乎其微的效果。作曲家在喘息之余，还得不断吞咽才能让自己不被过量分泌的唾液呛住。

突然间，从背后而来的一双纤长有力的手扣紧了他的撑在地面上的手指。一具像是人类的躯体亲昵地贴上了萨列里的后背，可那人的下身却渐渐过渡到了那可怖的触手。或者，不如说是拥有触手的怪物变化了形体，而现出了一部分的人形。

萨列里听到了金发人偶熟悉的声音：

“萨列里大师，您想要逃去哪儿呢~？”

“——！！”

是莫扎特。萨列里起初感到的是无比的震惊，然而甚至不需一瞬，愤怒就烧上了他的神经。他感觉到自己的信任被全然背叛了。

“你……为什么……？！”

莫扎特怎么能够这样对待他？

“如果您不喝下我的血，我就全程只是个无害的‘人偶’而已，不会和我的本体联系在一起的。但是月亮对您的侵蚀太严重了，我不得不这么做。”

突然发现的事实令萨列里头皮发麻：其实莫扎特的本体就是只从异星而来生物，亚南人所研究的古神的同类。他根本不是什么人偶，而是某个古神的化身。萨列里也快速联想到了自己在幻觉之中曾经见到的那只独角兽——那只是人类的眼睛和精神所能够读取和呈现的样子，“祂”真正的模样无非是与其他异星神明相同的怪物，现在侵犯着他的这些触手就是证明。

“哦，安东尼奥，别急着生气呀，您其实很喜欢我的音乐吧？——所以，这究竟是您的梦，还是我的呢？”

血月能够激发人们隐秘而罪恶的欲望，而莫扎特的话语则如同质问，让萨列里的身体一瞬间僵硬起来。像是弱点被戳穿，或是隐晦的秘密被揭露了一样。当然，出现在这个黑暗的梦境里的莫扎特虽然确实不知道答案，但他也并不执着于这个问题。

“我和我的同类不一样，对于繁衍不太感兴趣，也许是因为我还年轻。唉，英年早逝可真令人头疼。”

“你在说什……呜——!！哈啊……”

虽然淡然地说着话，可莫扎特的下身，或是说触手，却没有停下抽插的动作，那些东西甚至开始更加集中地碾弄着萨列里体内脆弱的腺体，根本不让他继续集中起精神。

“但是，如果您肯为我产下孩子，我想要叫它卡尔……唔，弗朗兹也不错，您觉得怎么样呢？您想为我诞下子嗣吗，萨列里大师？”

他纤长的手指抚摸着萨列里被触手顶得鼓起来的小腹，仿佛在设想这里怀上胎儿的样子。这让萨列里脊背发凉。虽然作曲家此刻还并不知道，由于某种诅咒，古神之间已经无法产生活着的后代，只能藉由人类来完成孕育。但是直觉的预警让他知道，这也许不是件无法实现的事，即使他是个男性。

“不……啊……停下来……不要……”

“放心，我只是开玩笑的~”

那些善于弹奏钢琴的灵巧手指继续向下，抚上了人类尚未解放的性器，以一种令萨列里难以置信的对他的敏感区域的掌控开始了套弄。这一切都该死的太过了，可萨列里拒绝或咒骂的话语还未说出口，就变得只能发出呜咽——他从来没有这么痛恨过人类身体的脆弱和容易耽于快乐。

——一阵突如其来的恍惚。

萨列里发觉周遭的景物发生了变化。他努力眨了几下眼睛，眼中模糊的影像开始重叠成穹顶下厚重的大门，以及围绕修筑的一圈雕像，而他自己正双膝跪在地上。周围并没有莫扎特和他的触手，可金发神祇的声音依旧在他脑子里呢喃着，告知他无处可逃。

萨列里能够回应的只有呻吟，因为快感而无法克制的呻吟。他甚至腿脚发软站不起来，只能保持着跪姿。他的性器硬挺着，被裤子勒得发疼，却感到好像还在被一只无形的手在抚慰一样，后穴也还有着被填满、被顶弄的触感。

萨列里现在迷迷糊糊，不自觉地轻微发着抖。他在疑惑为什么莫扎特已经没有在玩弄他的身体，那些快感却还停不下来——那些是真实的吗？祂的触手，又或是祂的性器……现在自己的感觉是真实的吗？还是那个恶劣的神祇只是想看他出丑，而令他发了疯？

他的脑袋也一定是被影响了——不然怎么真的会产生了一丝为祂受孕的欲望，那么疯狂又堕落，像是要向这个陌生的异星神明将自己献祭。

在半梦半醒之间，他发觉自己根本还穿戴整齐，衣物没有被脱掉，甚至手套都好好地戴在他的手上。可性器和后穴里快感的加重却已经让他的呼吸都变得困难了。这很难受，他聚集起仅剩的一点力气扯下了早已经汗湿了的猎人面罩，却又因为幻觉似的一下剧烈的顶送而几乎向前倒下去。

终于，在意识的一片刺目的空白之中，作曲家在紧绷的猎人裤子里释放了出来。

萨列里彻底惊醒，发现自己倒在了教会镇古旧教堂中的浴缸里。他吃力地爬起来，晃了晃头，把晕眩的感觉赶出脑海。他的身体里还留着某种粘稠的触感，可那里却没有任何东西。裤子里的情况倒是一团糟。而在他头顶，攀在墙壁上如同螃蟹般多肢的阿米戈达拉还在用它丑陋且寻不见眼睛的头颅盯着他。

羞耻感迅速让萨列里从脸颊红到了耳根，即使阿米戈达拉只是呆在它的位置上，丝毫没有兴趣和意图去窥探刚刚倒在地上的人类到底遭遇了什么，萨列里还是恨恨地咬着牙，捏碎了鲁莽猎人的标记，逃跑似地回到了猎人梦境。

噩梦的源头已经被找到了，但这仍然是个艰难的任务。血月的降临造成了怪物们更加狂暴，而亚南之中，正常人似乎已经不存在了。甚至连欧顿小教堂中的人们都受到了影响，难以判断他们是否还保有理智。

亚南已经完了。

为了愈合受到的越发凶险的伤害，萨列里也不得不继续摄入血液。而这样做的代价就是遭受到的兽化侵蚀越来越严重。

萨列里现在倚在冰冷潮湿的砖石墙上，痛苦地抱着身体。他再次感觉到了潜伏在自己体内的那个可怕的东西。不同于之前，他甚至已经能够从渐发的幻觉里看到它的样子——长着黑色的利爪，头上生有两根尖锐的角，又似乎披着红黑相间的坚硬外骨，正嘶吼着要挣脱他单薄血肉的桎梏，撕碎所见的一切活物……

仇恨的火焰也在萨列里的灵魂里滋长和蔓延。

『杀掉所有人，因为他们——』

他觉得自己已经走到了末路，却从模糊的视线里，看到一团凭空出现的、类似黑洞的暗蓝色扭曲中渐渐显现出了莫扎特高挑的身形。

萨列里立刻用右手抽出了他的刺剑，直指着那个古神化身，左手也搭上了腰侧的枪。

“莫扎特，这个梦境是你的诡计吗？！”

“那您就误会我了，我甚至没有参与到它们无聊的纷争之中。您要相信，我和您一样是个受害者。”

无论是符文还是讯息，确实没有留下一丝与独角兽有关的线索。莫扎特并不曾在亚南散布过任何影响，那么他在这里的角色是什么？

“你还想要做什么……来嘲弄你的俘虏吗？”

“我还有个请求需要您去完成呢~而您现在需要喝下我的血，萨列里，因为您还不能变成野兽。”

坦白了身份的古神化身再次拿出了一只小玻璃瓶，其中盛装着的血液也依旧散发着那种莹莹的暗淡光亮，可瓶身却比之前那只还要小上一些。

“……不……我不能再喝这些东西了……它们在毁掉我……”

灰发的作曲家在看到那东西的一瞬间收紧了瞳孔，身体也因为下意识的惊恐而细微地震颤起来。他试图后退，却察觉到背后已然是墙壁。

萨列里意识到了，古神的影响和兽化瘟疫都是由血液引起的。但是他已经记不清自己到底用过多少血液，经由从野兽或发狂的人们身上得到的采血瓶。他不得不使用它们来治疗自己所受的伤，否则他根本没办法打赢那些残酷的战斗。

他还记得血液是多么美妙——而莫扎特手里的，是更致命的东西。

“您没有选择。”

金发的神祇毫不留情地欺身上前，直接把瓶中的血液强行灌进了萨列里的嘴里。尽管萨列里竭力地试图抗拒，可莫扎特明显知道他已经在抵抗体内野兽带来的痛苦之中耗尽了力气。

划过喉咙的血液，依旧如记忆中一样甜美无比。

那些变幻莫测的音乐再次响起了。这一次，它们如同星球转动——独角兽曾在遥远的星系之间自由穿行，欢快地将星星们作为它的乐器，奏鸣着借由以太传播的曲子，使它们响彻广袤无垠又辉煌灿烂的星河。

祂的音乐如同炎灼的大地上降下甘露，很快便缓解了萨列里的血肉与骨骼之中炽热的痛感，好似在引导他体内的那头灰色野兽进入无梦之眠。

与此同时，萨列里的记忆也损毁得更厉害了。他已经不记得自己为什么来到亚南，又究竟是因为什么疾病才会来到此地，甚至于，他之前是个什么样的人，又结识过谁。

只有莫扎特的曲子越发清晰，像是某种上瘾的毒药，而他则像是只被蜘蛛捕缚于网中的蝴蝶。其实萨列里并非是恢复了理智，而是那部分疯狂被另外的神秘压了下去。他终究还是离正常越来越远，与亚南住民同样，是个丢失了自我的疯子。

“我的血对人类当然也有影响，但不是变成野兽那么严重……也许吧~据我所知，您只要控制住自己，不要因为我的乐曲太过美妙而割下自己的头颅就好。”

莫扎特轻轻地扶住了萨列里，好让他不会因为暂时的恍惚而倒下。

“您作为我难得的听众，我都有些不情愿把您让给它了，那个可恶的月亮。”

飘散的意识再次凝聚之后，萨列里看到莫扎特的脸色变得更加苍白，甚至是惨白了。连他金色的长发也暗淡了许多。只有那双眼睛，依旧如同无机质的宝石，闪亮而冰凉。

既然古神是不朽之物，那么祂们的化身怎么会出现这种衰亡的迹象？

“我的血已经流尽了，刚刚那些应该是最后的了吧。再瞒下去也没有必要了，萨列里大师，我想请你杀掉被困住的我——也许是最后一次了。”

莫扎特虽然站在这里，可他的本体却被囚禁在什么地方。

“……至少你可以告诉我……这个梦境的真实是什么？”

萨列里用他绯红的眼睛看着莫扎特，如同干涸黯淡的血液。他的疑问则像是最后的祈求。作曲家其实并不知道该如何面对这个古神和祂骇人的委托，但他知道自己最终会一定完成祂的期望，无论是否出于自身的意愿。

他能明显感觉到自己与祂之间的某种联系已经难以切断，如果那是傀儡的提线的话，那么莫扎特其实早就能够操纵他做任何事了。

“我没办法用人类的语言为您描述，而我真正的话语您无法听懂。所以，您就把我当作是个哑巴好啦。”

人类无法理解需要对抗那个家伙所需要的知识，那么即使知道了一切真相，仍旧都只是徒劳而已。他的好猎人也终究只是一个人类。于是莫扎特又挂上了那种招牌似的笑容，一种好像始终愚弄着他人的笑，却少有人看穿其下掩藏着的疏离与落寞。

“萨列里大师，我唯一可以告诉您的是，您早已经被我的血污染了……从最初的时候。”

最初，给萨列里治疗的血疗师所使用的就是莫扎特的血液——也许是因为一个错误，或只是因为过于随意和不称职，而使用了一瓶不太常用，甚至标签都磨损了的血液。

莫扎特也曾经被汲血以治愈人类，但是祂的血液比起其他古神还要危险。输过祂的血的人类并没有变成野兽——副作用比那还要迅速和糟糕。他们在显现出任何可见的异状之前就会被发现死于割开自己的喉咙。其实并非是割喉，他们是在试图切下自己的头颅，因为他们难以忍受脑袋里可怕的杂音。

于是治愈教会不得不停止用莫扎特的血进行血疗。但月之学会的人考虑到也许祂还会有什么用处，而把祂锁进了一间地室。

所以祂的哀伤也回响在萨列里的血脉里。

“您听过童话吗，萨列里？独角兽会被纯洁的处女吸引。只是她纤细又白嫩的手是否在背后藏着锋利的刀刃，就不得而知了。”

在月之梦魇里，无根的建筑之下，藏着一个隐秘的地室。

“对了，大师，您还带着钥匙吧？”

莫扎特知道萨列里绝对不会无缘无故地扔掉那把钥匙，即使它是那么怪异。善良的猎人愿意为陌生人收好钥匙，而陌生人愿意给猎人他的性命。

从月之学会底层的电梯下行，本来一片虚空之处变成了砖石铺就的地板，正中有一道下行的狭窄楼梯，通向一扇上了锁的铁门。这一切都借由莫扎特手中尖端发亮的光源才得以被看到——那是一柄指挥棒吗？

萨列里拿出了那把怪异的钥匙。它的变化似乎变得更加频繁了，钥齿在每次眨眼之间都不再是之前的形状。然而插进锁孔转动后，确实响起了锁被打开的声音。

“不必在意那么多，这只是场梦，您知道梦里不一定会有合理的东西。当然，我们的‘合理’与您所理解的大概也相去甚远。”

锁住祂的钥匙在现实之中被遗失了，所以出现了在梦境里。而它的形状不定，只是因为莫扎特并不曾见过它的模样。

穿过螺旋的楼梯，他们到达了这栋建筑的最下层。一切都豁然地明亮、宽敞了起来，地室底层如同某个研究大厅，石壁上荧蓝色的灯更像是使用了某种奥术能量，从而足以长久地发出光芒，即使建筑的主人都已经将它们遗忘。

空气中弥漫着一股腥臭的味道，如同什么东西腐烂。

然后，萨列里看到了被链子拷在地上的“那个东西”——那堆伏在地上、几乎没有起伏的苍白肉块。

祂对于人类而言已经算是庞然大物，根本无法穿过那道狭窄的楼梯。实际上，祂是在建筑完工之前就被运送过来的，并且人们也根本没有想祂活着出去——腥臭的味道就是从祂的身上传来的。

伤痕累累，祂躯体上深深的切口泛着青黑色，有很多已经溃烂了，而它们近乎将祂割裂开来，使得原来的形体已经变得难以辨识。似乎是头颅的部位，则有一根被折断了的尖角。这一切都昭示着祂曾经被人像对待牲畜一样对待过，甚至比那还不如。

人类都对他做了什么？

“很恶心，哦，您不需要掩饰，我自己也这么认为。这种程度已经没办法自愈了，却也难以因为衰弱而死去。”

在无数次失败的尝试后，莫扎特终于发觉求救完全是徒劳。于是，他转向了求死。年轻的神祇并不那么惜命，如果不能够拥有自由，过于漫长的生命对于他来说，就成为了难以忍受的东西。

“所以，杀了我吧……虽然这也只是一个梦境，可是至少……这个梦里的我会得到短暂的解脱。我已经不奢求别的了，只是希望能够在仁慈的死亡怀里待得久一点……单调的噩梦会让人发疯的呀……”

莫扎特看向萨列里的眼中竟然露出了一丝绝望，透明的蓝绿色笼罩上了一层黯淡的阴影。那本不是他这类生物能够体会的情绪。

嘈杂而不协和，亚南只有野兽痛苦疯狂的嘶鸣与欲望翻涌的嚎叫，让莫扎特敏感的耳膜疼痛不已，可他却没有办法堵上自己的耳朵。与之对比下，死亡安静的感觉就显得无比美妙。

在新的梦境开始之前，他尚且能够享受静谧的死亡——他的大师在这段时间里做了什么呢？他并不知道。这个虚弱而遭受折磨的神祇仅仅是在短暂的死亡中拥抱难得的安宁，又在下一场梦境中恹恹地复苏，将自己人形的化身整理好，准备他们新的相遇。

莫扎特重复追求着自己的死亡，像是个染上毒瘾的人。他曾经自称人偶，只是为了掩盖自己苍白的肤色以减轻萨列里的怀疑。可到头来，他自己倒像是真的变成了只会重复着命运的人偶了。

一个古神发觉自己也被困在了循环之中，简直是件荒谬又可笑的事。可是他太虚弱了，在生与死的界限之上，只有无尽的沉眠与噩梦。他幽灵似的化身甚至没有能力杀死自己的本体。

“用您的利剑刺进我的心脏吧——就像您无数次做过的那样……善良的萨列里大师，自始至终，也只有您回应了我的哀求。”

他曾经向注入了他血液的其他猎人求救，可他们却只当他是个疯子。

莫扎特用手指抬起了萨列里握着的那柄剑，摩挲着剑尖，任由锋利的剑刃切进了他好看的手指。无论是这具人形化身，还是祂原本的躯体，都再也流不出一滴血液。祂无法为任何寻求鲜血的家伙做出贡献，无论是野兽还是猎人——哦，他们不是一样的吗？所以，祂对他们而言毫无用处。

可他最初吸引到萨列里的注意，竟然只用了一架钢琴。

莫扎特比人类复杂得多的智慧也搞不清，这个单纯的作曲家到底是怎么想的。难道在一个人类心中，音乐会成为比他们的本性欲求更加值得崇拜的东西吗？

萨列里愣在了原地。

这个作曲家终于在古神的只言片语里得知了某个恐怖的事实——原来他已经在无数次的梦境里都重复了相同的命运。这个事实如同刺针一样深深扎进他的脑海，也激起了某些不该存在的记忆。

他好像确曾一次次见到日出，从亚南的东方升起的灿烂光华，衬托着染上了诡丽色彩的云朵，美丽得不真实。可是血脉里悲伤的呼唤从未停息。他不记得梦中发生的事，却仍旧遵循他最初且最致命的不幸，重复地选择着进行血疗仪式。他也渐渐感到，这片土地愈发变得令他难以离开，仿佛亚南才是他无法舍弃的故乡。而当夜晚降临，悬在空中的，依旧是那一轮巨大而怪异的月亮。

他当真曾经从梦境里醒过来吗？

不，猎杀之夜永远都不会结束。他被古神的血液束缚，从而如同祂一样地被永远困在了梦境里。这理应激起人类的恐慌，以及对那个神明无端的仇恨。可是，萨列里觉得自己心里的仇恨已经如同被烧尽的柴灰，余下的只有疲惫和厌倦。这个答案也终于能够解释，为什么他的剑术和枪法已经那般熟练，以及凭借他自己难以压抑的那头咆哮着的红黑色的怪物，为何会在一夜之间成长得如此迅速——它并非突然出现，而是已经蛰伏了太久了。

随着污染的加剧，他的灵魂与血液会在一次次的轮回中越发劣化。也许这可悲的命运在他最终发狂了之后就会迎来终结，毕竟那对于人类而言与死亡也没有什么区别。

可是莫扎特……那样痛苦的莫扎特，他能够得到真正的解脱吗？

他的血已经耗尽了，如果不再有下一个猎人能够通过血液与他的梦境同步，之后他恐怕就会像个真正的幽灵一样，再没有人能看到他、感知到他。他的音乐永远失落在这片废墟之上，他的呼喊也再没有人能听见。最后，他就会永远地被困在这个无人知晓的地牢之中，求生不得，求死不能。

接近全知全能的存在的最终境遇却不如亚南任何一个耳聋眼瞎的乞丐，至少后者尚且能够在无法忍受的时候选择死亡来终结苦难。

萨列里莫名生出了一股愤怒，让他想要质问莫扎特，问他是不是没有自觉，他已经站在地狱的边缘上了，只消一步就会坠入深渊，追求这种虚伪的死亡根本没有任何意义。可另一种设想又封住了他的喉舌——或许，莫扎特只是觉得自己已经没办法被拯救了。因此那双蓝绿色的眼睛才总是那么冰凉，像是冰结的湖水。

最终萨列里什么都没有说，只是沉默着收回了他的剑。

“为什么？您还想要陪我多玩一会儿吗？”

莫扎特的语气里充满了疑惑。

“还是您……已经厌倦了这个把戏呢……？”

当发觉他的猎人似乎连短暂的安息都不肯施舍给他了的时候，莫扎特的笑容第一次变得勉强又苦涩，像是逼真的画作终于褪色，无法再继续维持着繁荣的假象。

萨列里头也不回地离去，斗篷在他的步伐中飘动，在这片沉寂之地带起一阵微风。

“我会结束这一切。”

他低沉的声音平稳又坚定，回响在只有一人的地室之中。

总会有一个答案的。

要说萨列里在莫扎特死亡的间隙里做了什么，他从来没有停下来寻求这个梦境的真相，如同一个人类会去做的那样，又在察觉到线索不足的时候，一次次无言地忍受老猎人那把锋利的镰刀落在他的颈上。

猎人隐在了夜色里——无数的轮回早就把这个外乡的作曲家变成了一个真正的猎人，熟练、冷静而无情。而复苏的关于轮回的记忆则让他把细碎的认识都串联到了一起：隐秘的仪式，必要的知识，神明的第三脐带，以及内在之眼。

无论是墨戈的乳母、尤瑟夫卡诊所的医生，还是亚南妓女的畸胎，以至守护着梦境的第一猎人格曼，都将成为猎物。萨列里会将他们尽数屠杀，也会任由罪恶染遍自己的灵魂。

也许，是在某一次轮回中，在萨列里最疯狂的梦里，他曾和莫扎特坐在同一张长凳上，在一架钢琴前进行着四手联弹，演奏着他们共谱的曲子。萨列里习惯于把莫扎特等同于那个身材高挑而纤瘦的人形化身——无论他的本体是什么，在猎人的印象里，他就应该是那副模样：有着张牙舞爪的金发、湖绿色的眼睛，轻佻地开着玩笑。

但是他不该那么苍白，那么憔悴而毫无血色。

莫扎特是多么适合在辉煌的舞台之上，指挥着所有的演奏与演唱，如同无往不利的国王指挥他的军队，又在凯旋之时，坦然又愉快地接受赞美与欢呼，无论他的听众究竟是凡人还是不朽者。

同时，萨列里又无比希望莫扎特像一个凡人音乐家，能够坐在他的身边，在他可以触及的地方——他无比陶醉于这样的场景。那一刻，他仿佛觉得自己人生所有的意义就只在于知遇这样一个天才。这种过于卑微的愿望简直像是由某种趋光的虫豸所发出，从而因为过于靠近火焰而在炽热的光芒中燃尽，只为了给最崇高之物献上赞礼，哪怕朝生暮死。

他不禁嗤笑起自己，这难道不也是某种邪神崇拜吗？

使用了三段脐带后，萨列里终于窥探到了某些掩盖最深的可怖真实。但是，为了承受这些过量的信息，他又会再次失去某些东西——某些在神明的视角之上无关紧要的东西。他抱着头痛苦地跪在地上，几乎已经快要记不起自己本身。

他是……？

关于渺小人类的一切都只剩碎片——音乐，鲜血，痛苦和欢乐，遗憾与哀伤。名为安东尼奥•萨列里的存在正努力在一切的碎片之中抓住最后一点必须牢牢握在手心的、绝不能忘记的东西……从而能够使他那一双红瞳重新变得清明澄澈。

他是一名猎人。他要救一个倒霉又不自惜的家伙离开这个噩梦。

血月之下，猎人挣开了月之精灵的束缚，凛然地面对着噩梦之源的神明饱含疑惑和愤怒的嘶吼。

“对于你的知识或秘密，我一点都不感兴趣。但是这个荒谬的循环该结束了。”

男人的声音温和如弦乐，可那琴弦却蒙上了冰霜与鲜血，在一次次噩梦的轮回之中凝结得锐利而残酷。萨列里转动了十字形刺剑的精巧机关，使得它的剑身伸长，两侧延展出锋利的刀刃，变形完成时钢铁咬紧的声音令人胆寒——那把长剑此刻已不像是为人类所用的武器。有着一双猩红眼睛的灰发猎人握紧了他优雅却致命的利刃，如同传说中的死神。他只是为了完成他的承诺，来解决他的猎物，仅此而已。

过于鲁莽地从月亮上降临了的神明，最终由于愚蠢的自大和对更加强大代理人的贪婪诉求而丢了性命，倒在了一片洁白的花田之中。即使纯洁的白色已经无法洗清任何人的罪恶。

而萨列里感觉到自己的身体也在消散和融化——那并非疼痛，只是怪异地像是肉体化作了失去某种约束的四散流淌的水……是否是因为梦境正在随着源头的死亡而崩塌，他已经无从知晓。

他似乎倒了下去，却感觉不到自己的躯体接触地面，也听不到声响。这个善良的猎人，和可怜的作曲家的意识弥散在了一片不可解的知识之中，如同水滴落入海洋，真实融入虚无。只有古神的歌曲从渺远之处传来，回响不息。

在黎明薄薄的阳光下，一切镀上了浅金色，柔和而温暖。

“对不起，人偶小姐。但是，安东尼奥他是我的。”

莫扎特对着那具靠坐在石墙边已经完全静止的女性人偶狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，纤长的手指在微笑的嘴唇上做了个噤声的动作。

人形化身捧起了脆弱的新生古神。

“萨列里大师，看起来您更喜欢白天？也好，夜里待得太久我也觉得自己快发霉啦。不过这些花还是显得太肃穆了，您觉得呢？”

莫扎特挥了挥手，白色的明花就化作了大片的玫瑰。作为不请自来的客人，他好像丝毫没有在别人家不要捣乱的自觉。

终结了噩梦的作曲家不会再回归他的故乡了——人类若是非要去承受无法承受的东西，结果只能是变成自己厌恶和恐惧之物。沃尔夫冈•莫扎特其实觉得，做一个古神也许并没有做人类开心，他的同族里可没有几个好的听众，而他的音乐又会让人类发狂——大概是因为，他在那时候还没想过要把自己的乐曲至少降到时间的维度之下，这还是在他在循环的百无聊赖中意识到的事。

这个年轻神祇曾经报复性地构想过，如果他死了也能诅咒什么的话，他绝对会诅咒让他的同类都生生世世喜爱他的音乐……不过，既然事情在向着他并未设想过的方向发展，他倒是觉得自己现在不是那么着急去死了。

在莫扎特愣神的时候，萨列里因为成年古神气息的威胁而开始本能地挣动着想逃开。可莫扎特却任性地抱着他不放，像是恶劣的人类主人抱着一只小猫。

“安东尼奥，别害怕，您很安全。而我会等您长大的——等您再一次记起我。这用不了多长时间，您知道倒霉的遭遇已经让我变得非常有耐心了。啊，对了，我为什么还在对您说人话……对不起，习惯太久一时半会儿改不过来了。”

依旧被困在梦境里的神明，和梦境新的主宰。

萨列里听到了声音，在人类耳中如同渺远且晦涩难懂的呢喃，却在此刻变得明了又清晰——这个幼生神明听到和听懂的第一句古神之语，就是某个无比熟悉，似乎听过了千万遍的声音，在述说着尚不知为何会令他生出了欣喜情绪的话语：

『到时候，我再跟您好好地讲讲我的音乐吧～』


End file.
